The transmission of electronic data via facsimile machines and similar devices has become quite common. Efforts to transmit significantly larger volumes of this data within a substantially shortened period of time are constantly being made. This is true not only to allow for data to be sent from one location to another at faster speeds and thereby causing less inconvenience to the user, but to enable more complex data to be transmitted between the same locations without drastically increasing the required transmission time. For example the facsimile transmission time for a detailed halftoned image will be many times more than that of a simple sheet of black text on a white page when using the same fax machine. By the same token, fax transmission of a color image will require an even greater amount of time than its greatly detailed halftoned counterpart.
Without any form of data reduction, transmission of color image data files via facsimile would require extensive resourcesxe2x80x94very fast modems and/or large buffersxe2x80x94and would still take a great deal of time, thereby causing such transmission to become very expensive and therefore, impractical. Instead, the transmission of color image data via fax is typically accomplished using some form of data compression prior to transmission.
The JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) standard provides a well known method of compressing electronic data. JPEG uses the discrete cosine transform (DCT) to map space data into spatial frequency domain data. Simply put, the first step in JPEG compression is to transform an 8xc3x978 block of pixels into a set of 8xc3x978 coefficients using the DCT. The DCT with the lowest frequency is referred to as the DC coefficient (DCC), and the remaining coefficients are AC coefficients (ACCs). The DCC and ACCs are quantizedxe2x80x94divided by an integer referred to as the xe2x80x9cstep sizexe2x80x9d and rounded to the nearest whole number. The losses that occur during JPEG compression typically occur during the quantization step. The magnitude of this loss is obviously dependent upon the step size selected and the resulting amount of round-off required to perform quantization.
Next, the quantized coefficients are arranged in a one dimensional vector by following a selected path (i.e. zigzag) through the 8xc3x978 block of quantized coefficients. The DCC is typically the first value in the vector. Ordinary JPEG compression typically includes replacing the quantized DCC with the difference of its actual value minus the DCC of the previous block, to provide a differential DCC. Finally, the vector is encoded into a bit stream through a sequence of Run Length Counting (RLC) operations, combined with Variable Length Codes (VLC) to produce a compressed data stream.
Fax transmission of color image data is often accomplished by scanning the image at the sending fax to generate digital color image data, subjecting this digital color image data to JPEG compression and then transmitting the compressed digital color image data over telephone lines to the receiving fax. Since color image data is so complex, high compression ratios must usually be applied in order to complete the transmission within an acceptable time frame. High compression ratios lead to more data loss, which typically occurs at the higher end of the frequency range. Further, the imaging devices typically included with fax machines in the lower end of the market usually include thermal ink-jet printers and would likely use error diffusion halftoning techniques. The halftoning that occurs when using a thermal ink jet printer results in an additional loss of high frequency data. Thus, much of the detail in the original image that is preserved and transmitted will never actually be viewed by the ultimate user.
The xe2x80x9csendingxe2x80x9d portion of fax transmission includes scanning the original image, generation of a corresponding digital image, and any one of a number of data reduction techniques, most notably some form of data compression. Once these steps are completed, the compressed data is transmitted serially to the receiving fax in a bit stream. The length of the bit stream used to describe the image is inversely proportional to the amount of compression that has been applied. Thus, if the compression ratio is large the length of the bit stream used to describe the image will be very short, resulting in a substantial reduction in the transmission time for the data stream.
With this in mind, successful fax transmission requires a proper correspondence between the compression ratio being applied to the image and the clock speed of CPU of the sending fax. In other words, if the compression ratio is smaller than necessary for a given CPU speed the data will have to wait to be transmitted, and an appropriately sized buffer will be required. On the other hand, if the compression ratio is high relative to the CPU speed the modem will become idle waiting for the CPU to complete image processing and transmit more data. Since modems are typically configured to detect a large lapse in data transmission as the end of transmission, this large gap typically causes them to disconnect. Thus, it is advantageous to continue the stream of data from the sending fax to the receiving fax, and eliminate gaps in the data stream. One way to do this is obviously to implement a faster JPEG compressor which can keep the data moving through the modem even if a high compression ratio is used. However, this solution results in significant cost increases and is often impractical. Thus, it is advantageous to provide a continuous stream of data during transmission of a color facsimile by implementing a faster data compressor without having to resort to the purchase of more expensive equipment.
The following disclosures may be relevant to aspects of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,450 to Hajjahmad et al. issued Apr. 7, 1998 discloses a method and apparatus for applying an image filter to an image signal where image data terms, corresponding to the image signal, are converted by means of an overlapping operation and a scaled forward orthogonal transformation to form frequency coefficient matrices, the image filter is converted by means of a descaled orthogonal transformation to form a descaled frequency filter matrix, and the frequency coefficient matrices are multiplied by the descaled frequency filter matrix to form filtered coefficient matrices for conversion into a filtered image signal by means of an inverse orthogonal transformation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,170 to Yokose et al. issued Dec. 16, 1997, discloses an image communication system wherein transmission of an image between an image transmission apparatus and an image reception apparatus which include image output sections having different performances can be performed without making an inquiry for the performance prior to transmission is disclosed. An image is inputted by an image input section and sent to a hierarchization section in the image transmission apparatus. The hierarchization section converts the inputted image into hierarchic communication data and transmits hierarchized data to a selection section of the image reception apparatus. The selection section extracts only necessary data from the hierarchic communication data transmitted thereto in accordance with the performance of an image output section of the image reception section and then sends the necessary data to the image output section after, if necessary, they are converted into image data. The image output section visualize the image data transmitted thereto from the selection section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,438 to Babkin issued Jun. 24, 1997 discloses image compression implementing a fast two-dimensional discrete cosine transform. More specifically, Babkin discloses a method and apparatus for the realization of two-dimensional discrete cosine transform (DCT) for an 8xc3x978 image fragment with three levels of approximation of DCT coefficients. xe2x80x9cJPEG: Still Image Compression Standardxe2x80x9d, New York, N.Y., Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1993 by W. B. Pennebaker and J. L. Mitchell.
All of the references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for their teachings.
Accordingly, although known apparatus and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for image compression implementing a two-dimensional discrete cosine transform using a fast JPEG compressor based on a modified two-dimensional discrete cosine transform to compress digital image data thereby improving the efficiency of serial data transmission.
The present invention relates to a method of improving the speed and efficiency of electronic data compression. The method comprises obtaining input image data which includes discrete values that represent light intensity in an image. Then applying a first transform to the input image data to produce a first transform result. This is followed by comparing the first transform result to a threshold. Finally, a either second transform is applied to the first transform result, or the substitution of a zero value for the first transform result is used to generate approximation data.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of transmitting a facsimile of an original image from a sending location to a receiving location. The method comprises acquiring the original image and generating digital image data therefrom, wherein the digital image data includes pixel values which represent the light intensity of the original image. Then applying a first transform to the input image data to produce a first transform result. This is followed by comparing the first transform result to a threshold. Then in generating approximation data which provides an estimated value of image light intensity, either a second transform is applied to the first transform result, or a zero value is substituted for the first transform result. Finally the output image data is derived from the approximation data.